You're so Kind
by Maia-Willdell
Summary: Yay, fluffy Naruto x Hinata story, done for a fic challenge. Christmas theme.


Yay! My crappy fic .... and er, a slight little spoiler if you're not past 150 or whatever number it is again in the manga. And it's just a tad more than the word limit. :o Er, plot? Who really knows ... 

****  
***  
**  
*  
Hinata was walking down the snowy streets of Konoha, deep in thought. Several stores she passed by, seeing cute little items, but nothing that _spoke_ to her. She was starting to fret now, worried that she won't find the perfect present. And it was getting _really_ close to Christmas.

Suddenly, she saw _it_.

The perfect gift.

She stared at it in awe through the window of Macy's, untill she noticed that people were giving her funny looks. Hinata blushed, and turned away from the window, digging in her purse to see if she had enough money.

"Yes!'

Happily walking inside the store, Hinata looked around, amazed at how huge the place was. A couple of teenage boys gawked at her and made wolf calls, causing her to blush and hurry off to one of the counters.

"Um, excuse me"

"Yes?" The cashier turned around with a smile on her face. "Hinata!"

"Ino ... ? You work here?"

"Yes! I need the $$$ so I can buy something nice for Sasuke-kun!"

"..."

Hinata blinked as Ino went off into lala land, day-dreaming about Sasuke.

"Um ... I like your outfit ...."

"Really? Thanks! It was made for someone as cute as me!"

Ino spun around in a little circle, showing off her cute little red santa dress. 

"So! You need something?"

"Yes ... it's in the display .... "

They retrieved it and Hinata purchased it, blushing at all the questions Ino asked about it as she left the store in a hurry, anxious to go home and wrap it.

"I wonder if he'll like it ...."

She sighed, brushing off the snow and sitting down on a bench.

"Naruto-kun ... "

A snowflake fell onto her outstretched finger, and she smiled contently, thinking about all the possible ways he'll react to the present .... 

[Naruto: Oh, Hinata! I love you! You're so cute! *runs over and squishes her in his arms*  
Hinata: ... *blush* .... *dies and goes to heaven* .... *blush again* ....]

[Naruto: Oh, Hinata! I hate you! You're so weird! *runs over and squishes her to the ground*  
Hinata: .... *tear* .... *dies and goes to heaven* .... *tear again* .... ]

Hinata gets popped out of her odd daydreaming by a tinny snuffling sound. She blinks and cautiously peeks around her, looking for the source. Then she spots a little boy huddling in the alley, sobbing and holding a back-pack, but all the contents of the bag were spilled into the alley ....

She stares over at him, watching as he attempts to stuff all the clothes back into the bag. Then he suddenly turns around and looks at her. _Konohamaru!_

His eyes widen and he goes back to his bag, sniffling. Hinata can't take it anymore, she goes over to him.

"Do you ... need any help ... ?"

"No! I'm fine, right!"

Blinking at his weird speech pattern, she stands there waiting for him to say more.

*sniff* "I ... never got to ... beat him"

Konahomaru plops down onto the curb, bawling his eyes out and speaking fast.

"It's my first Christmas without him .... but I don't miss him or anything ...."

Hinata sat down beside him silently, listening. She can't ever truly understand what he's going through ....

After a few minutes, he finally stops crying, then he looks over at her. "Why are you out here? All alone? Don't you have somewhere to go?"

She blinks, then looks down to the ground. "Yes ..."

He stares at her. "Then why aren't you there?"

"Because ... I need to give you this."

She pulls the present out of her bag and hands it to him. "... I hope you like it ..."

Walking away from the shocked little boy, Hinata silently frets. _What will I get him now?_

Not that she knew, but Naruto was just about to go into Macy's to buy some more pajama's when he saw the miraculous scene unfold. His eyes got all watery when he realised that they were talking about the late Hokage ... then he noticed Hinata give him a present and walk away with a sad expression. People shouldn't be sad according to Naruto. So he snuck up behind her and jabbed her in the ribs. 

"Hey."

"Eek!" She spins around with wide eyes, freaked out at first. "Oh ... Naruto-kun ..."

"So did you get me something for Christmas?", he asks with a wide grin jokingly.

She gasps, then looks away. "Well ... kind of ... "

" ... kind of?"

Hinata didn't know how to tell him that she **did** buy him a present, and a perfect one at that, but that she gave it away ...

Naruto stared at her, confused. 

"I sort of ... gave it away ... to someone ... "

Then he remembered Hinata walking out of the store, all floaty-looking and holding a bag tightly in her hand .. opening the bag and giving whatever was inside it to a crying Konahamaru ... 

He smiled at her. "Oh, Hinata! You're so nice!" Naruto grabs her and squishes her in his arms. 

Hinata blushes and gets real stiff, amazed that her daydream came to life.

"Hey! Wanna go get some ramen?"

"... sure"

Naruto grabs her hand and they head off, shuffling through the snow.

***

****

Yay, go me. I'm awesome. *victory dance*. Was done for a monthly fic challenge at this site: , and er, don't ask as to what the present is because I don't really know myself .... x.x" And I re-uploaded it because the italics weren't showing up .... 

****

*** 


End file.
